Fix-it Fanfic: Infinity War Rewrite
by SpecialAgentMothman
Summary: Endgame ruined us all. This is my attempt to rewrite the MCU so that almost nobody dies. There will be a lot of room for more stories and characters to come in this AU, so I'll probably be writing a lot more stories the way I see fit! (Rated T just in case, same general stuff as Infinity War) Note: the first chunk of this is exactly the same story-wise, just small differences


"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are twenty two jump points out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft, I repeat this is not a warcraft."

The message faded out, faint and unheard as the Asgardian ship drifted out amongst the rubble. Waves of blue electricity danced over its hull and the lights flickered with every blow. The dark silhouette of an enormous vessel crept behind it, weapons poised to rip it from space and a large cannon sending blasts of energy through the engines.

Heimdall lay defeated, clutching the wound at his side and struggling to hold his head up. Flames licked at his leg and he shifted his weight uncomfortably, feeling the heft of the sword at his ankle. He heard a voice behind him and glanced back, his eyes blazing with fury. At the sight of the creature walking beside him, he raised a hand, biting back a groan, and reached out to do something, anything.

"Hear me, and rejoice," a thin, high voice cut through the roar of the flames, "you have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan."

He strode carefully around the corpses that lay around the floor, his voice dripping with venom.

"You may think this is suffering. No, it is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice."

"Smile," he continued as his companion drove her spear into the twitching form of an Asgardian. "For even in death, you have become children of Thanos."

Loki watched him as he preached, his eyes downcast as he stared in disbelief at the destruction around him. His gaze flickered to Thanos, who stood in the midst of it all, golden light glinting off his armour. He looked around the room, stone faced, and began to speak in a cold tone.

"I know what it's like to lose."

He turned and began to walk towards Loki.

"To feel so desperately that you're right..."

He paused and glanced around at the bodies that lay broken at his feet.

"...Yet to fail, nonetheless." His voice dropped to a whisper.

He reached down and grabbed an Asgardian by the collar, hauling him up and dragging him. Loki could hear the strangles gasps of his brother as he clawed feebly at the Titans hand.

"It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end?"

Loki lifted his chin to meet Thanos' gaze, forcing himself to slow his breathing.

"Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same, and now it's here."

Thanos' face contorted into a cruel grin.

"Or should I say... I am."

He raised the gauntlet, the purple stone glittering in the flames. His hand clenched into a fist and the jewel began to glow, emanating a dull hum. Thanos jerked Thor's head upward, and he promptly spat blood onto the ground.

"You talk to much," he panted.

Loki's eyes darted to his brother, relief washing over him but struggling not to let it show. Even now Thor couldn't help but to taunt the mad titan. It was enough for Loki to know he was alive, that he could still speak.

Thanos raised the gauntlet, the power stone glowing brighter.

"The Tesseract," he began as Loki's eyes darted from the stone to Thor, "or your brothers head."

Thor jerked in his grasp, growling in rage.

Thanos' followers sneered and shifted where they stood, intrigued.

"I assume you have a preference," Thanos said with a seemingly innocent smile and a tilt of his head.

"Oh, I do," Loki said in as cold a tone as he could muster, "kill away."

The Titan paused for a beat, taken aback, before driving the stone against Thor's temple. White hot pain flashed through the god's body as he screamed in agony. Loki remained still, a small smile on his face. When he glanced down at his brother, though, it faded quickly.

Purple lines etched themselves through Thor's temple as he writhed in agony, his screams growing more desperate as the power stone crackled. Loki continued to watch, his breath quickening as his stomach tied itself in knots. Thanos watched patiently, waiting for him to break. He dug the stone in deeper, Thor's cries grew louder. Loki's eyes burned and his face reddened in fury.

"Alright, stop!" He shouted.

Thanos pulled back and Thor collapsed in his grasp.

"We don't have the Tesseract," he growled, his throat raw, "it was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki looked up momentarily, raising an eyebrow, before lowering his head in defeat and lifting a hand, the tesseract phasing into existence at his fingertips. Thanos grinned.

"You... really are the worst, brother," Thor gasped.

Loki reached out and stepped towards the Titan, his gaze cast down at Thor.

"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."

Thor closed his eye and sighed.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian," said Thanos.

"Well for one thing," Loki shot back, "I'm not Asgardian, and for another..."

Thanos tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"...We have a Hulk."

The Titan whipped around at the sudden roar that rang out behind him. Loki dropped the tesseract and dove, pushing Thor out of the way just as the Hulk came barreling through and sent Thanos flying. He roared in fury and started swinging, barely giving Thanos a moment to get to his feet before knocking his head back with a "crack". Enormous fists made contact with the titan's jaw again and again, sending him stumbling backward. The Hulk grabbed Thanos by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, the metal groaning under the strain. Thanos' followers stepped forward, raising their weapons, but one simply lifted his hand.

"Let him have his fun."


End file.
